


in a new light

by Spiltlava



Category: Mirror's Edge, Mirror's Edge Catalyst
Genre: Gen, spoilers for Fly Trap && Sanctuary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 22:02:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7139237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spiltlava/pseuds/Spiltlava
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He reached for her hand, and she didn’t take it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	in a new light

He reached for her hand, and she didn’t take it.

 

They were all the other had left now, after what KrugerSec did to their main headquarters. After what happened to Noah.   
She had arrived late to see Rebecca, as was what Icarus had realised to be the usual in regards to Faith. Her face was stormy and her shoulders were tight, she was tense and unhappy, that was obvious.

 

He’d done it as a reassurance.   
He didn’t think.   
She didn’t take it.

 

Fingers curled slowly back into his palm, Icarus watched the conversation with Rebecca play out, watched Faith get more and more agitated. She never enjoyed staying still, he realised this the day he got her out of prison. She was the wind against the skyline, always moving, always flowing. She never stopped, a breath of a name, of a face.

 

Noah spoke of her often, especially the days leading to her release. Icarus hated hearing her name, strove to do better and became the best. He is careful, and he is safe.   
Faith is reckless, but she’s instinctive.

 

And now, she’s lost the father figure she’s adapted to.   
He reached his hand for her, wanted to be a comfort without even recognising it.   
She brushed past him.

 

It is not their time.


End file.
